


Under The Mistletoe

by turtlesparadise



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Oral, blowjob, kinky christmas, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesparadise/pseuds/turtlesparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for FFVII Smutmas challenge, Day Two.</p><p>Second Day of Smutmas: 26th December – Wish List: What (or who) does your muse want to see most under their tree?</p><p>Reno has a liaison planned with his secret lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

 

“Ya know…Cloud never answers his phone,” Reno grumbled, flopping into his desk chair, feet up on his desk, arms folded and propped behind his head.   He sighed loudly and dramatically, but Rude barely looked up from the magazine he was reading.

Reno frowned; he didn’t like being ignored. “ _Ahem_!” he loudly cleared his throat. “I said – “

“I heard what you said,” Rude replied, still not looking up from his reading. “You were stating the obvious. Didn’t think it required a reply.”

“Yeah, but - “ Reno sighed loudly again. He kicked the leg of his desk in frustration. “I wish he _would_ answer his phone.”

This caused Rude to finally look up from his magazine, eyeing Reno carefully from behind the veil of darkened sunglasses.

“If you want to ask him out, just do it,”   Rude offered. “Isn’t like you to be…shy.”

“I ain’t being shy, Rude,” Reno muttered. “And I don’t want to ask him out.”

This time, Rude frowned, perplexed. “Then what _do_ you want with Cloud?”

“I don’t know, Rude,” Reno replied, staring at the ceiling. “I don’t know.”

Reno was lying. He knew damned well what he wanted with Cloud. He just couldn’t say it out loud, not even in front of his partner. The flirtation between the two had been kept under wraps, neither one quite knowing what to do with this attraction, yet both knew they would soon have to do something.

 _I’ll tell Rude about it…eventually. Maybe._ Reno’s mind wandered back to a completely filthy daydream, involving a nude Cloud in various positions.

_You want to know what I want with Cloud, Rude. Simple. I just **want** Cloud. I have wanted him for as long as I can remember. And tonight I want him naked, wrapped up with a big fucking bow underneath my tree. I want to suck him off under the mistletoe. Then I want – _

“Partner?”   Rude’s voice finally broke through Reno’s reverie. “Elena and I are going out for a bite, you want to come with - ?”   he enquired, jerking his thumb toward the door, where Elena now stood, waving.

“Oh. Sorry,” Reno apologized. “Nah…you two go on ahead. I’m gonna order in later at home.”

“But it’s the holidays,” Elena pressed. She cocked her head, looking at Reno curiously. “We’re meeting up with Tseng as well. You don’t want to be all alone this evening, do you?”

“I’ll be fine, yo,” Reno gave Elena a crooked smile and waved her off. He felt his mobile phone vibrate in his pocket but made no move to acknowledge it. “Go on…and I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Holiday tomorrow,” Rude reminded him. “Tseng said we don’t have to come in, unless there’s an emergency.”

“Then day after tomorrow,” Reno said quickly, nodding. “Off with you, then!” he said cheerfully. Rude and Elena looked at each other, puzzled.

“Suit yourself,” Rude murmured, and with that the pair left. Reno let out a whoosh of breath, and as soon as the door clicked shut, he pulled his mobile phone out, smiling deviously when he read the text.

 _~On my way~_ Reno texted back.   

* * *

 

The apartment was dark when Reno got home, and his finger hesitated over the light switch. No…he didn’t want glaring overhead lights for this unveiling. For this, he would use the dimmer switch to create some soft, ambient lighting. Reno hummed to himself as he adjusted the lights to his liking, and then detached his mag-rod from where it was connected to his wrist. He pulled his service weapon from its hip holster, and pulled the hand dagger from its ankle holster, placing all of his weapons neatly on the counter.

Reno slowly padded through the living room, taking care not to trip over the few wrapped presents that were lying there. He grinned, pulse pounding as he made out the dimly-lit outline of a male figure lying on his couch.

“Thought you were gonna be waiting under the tree for me…. _Cloud_ ,” Reno purred. “Didn’t we talk about that?”

“No, and I didn’t tie a ribbon around my dick either,” Cloud replied, smirking. “But…I _am_ sitting under the mistletoe. Naked.”

“Oh, _good_ ….”   Reno reached the sofa and dropped to his knees, kneeling in between Cloud’s legs, hands wandering up the bare, muscular thighs. He smiled as he took the blond hero’s length into his mouth, sucking softly at first.

Cloud groaned as Reno worked on him; it was odd for the chatty Turk to be so silent, but of course his mouth _was_ rather occupied at the moment. Cloud’s fingers laced into Reno’s red hair and he tugged, moaning softly.

“You’re….overdressed, Reno,” was all Cloud could manage to get out. Reno said nothing in reply, but smiled, sucking harder, stroking up and down Cloud’s erection. He would make this a night to remember, and if he kept at it long enough, quiet Cloud Strife would be yelling loud enough for Reno’s neighbors to start pounding on the walls.


End file.
